Seduction Game
by ZStar2010
Summary: The girls are bored. so they decided to see how far they can drive the guys up the wall with there sex appeal. LENTH-UNKNOWN Rating: T may change to M later
1. Let the Games Begin

Hey it has been a while.

I had writing block for a while and haven't been writing, but I'm good now.

Expect the first chap. of B&L in a day or two, but until then enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Seduction game<p>

It was post-war time, and the gaang decided to take a vacation to a luxary spa for a week. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Zuko (Mai didn't go) were enjoying themselves and spending time with there significant other. Now we cut to Suki, Katara, and Toph having a soak in a hot spring.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah." Toph sighed. "This is it. This is what saving the world gets us. It ain't a giant gold statue… but I'll take it."

"Toph." Suki laughed. "Your so full of yourself."

"Oh what? You two aren't thinking it too?"

"Well the Avatar is my boyfriend so, I'm pretty content." Katara smiled.

"And I got my man." Suki added. "Oh and… didn't I save your and Sokka's behind from falling off an airship."

Toph's head shot at Suki. "Don't think you own me for that. We all knew the risks… but thanks any way."

Katara realized something. "Yeah wait a minute. Everyone else has someone, but you… your all by yourself. You need to get a boyfriend."

"Nope. Toph Bei Fong is a solo act. Besides, none of the guys I know interest me."

'Really?" Suki said curiously. "Because I remember back in the Serpent's Pass when-"

"Suki!" Toph pointed at her. "I will literally crush you."

Suki looked at Toph staring at her, with those gray eyes, daring her.

"Fine."

"...Besides… it was easy for you two."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Katara asked.

"The guys pretty much threw themselves at you. Sokka is always drooling over you, and you waited till Aang saved the world before making a move."

"Are you calling me shallow?" Katara asked insulted.

"I'm not saying that." Toph quickly said. "But think about it… He saved the whole world for you. What have you done for him."

"I saved his LIFE!"

"Yeah, but I mean affectionately, and those little kisses don't count either."

"And why not?" Katara was getting annoyed by all this.

"Because none of them said 'I love you'… did they?

"Um…w-well…I…I." Toph got her.

"Exactly. And how many times have you been romantic with Sokka?" Toph said turning her attention to Suki.

"Not that it's any of your business… but plenty."

"Without him starting it."

Suki's mouth hung open, but she closed it unable to give her an answer.

"See what I mean. You two got your boyfriends without so much as trying. Bet you don't even know how to get a guy's attention.

"Yeah we do." Katara stated.

"Prove it."

"What?" Suki asked.

"Prove to me you can subdue your man. Go out and try it. Then come and tell me, and I'll do a lie detector test."

"Subdue?" Katara asked nervously. "Isn't that a little…naughty?"

"Not if you're already a couple." Toph responded. "Just think of it as a game."

"A game of seduction?" Suki asked.

Toph's face lit up at the sound of this. "Yeeeeeeeeah… a seduction game. Let's see how far you can drive your man up the wall."

"Your on." Katara accepted. "We can so do this."

Toph smiled. "I'll believe it when I see."

"I guess your'll **never **believe it then." Suki teased.

"Watch it Suki."

"Well since you **can't-**"

"SUKI!"

Suki laughed. "Okay, sorry. THEN LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

* * *

><p>Yeah I know it's short, but these are meant to be short...but <span>very<span> entertaining. ;-)

next chap Katara Round 1:

Katara shows a little leg.


	2. Kataang Round 1:Tan Lines

It's been a while since I updated this one.

Thing is I was stuck in a vat of writer's block, until setlib came by and pulled me out.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Seduction Game<p>

Katara was in her white under wrappings lying out on a lawn chair next to the pool soaking up some sun.

_"I'll show Toph I can be sexy"_

She saw Aang walking by and decided to get his attention.

"OH AAAAANNNNNG!" She waved her arm.

Aang looked over at Katara and walked up to her.

"Yah, Katara?" Aang asked completely unaware what he was getting into.

"Can I get your opinion on something?"

Katara smiled and started her plan. "You think my legs are tan enough?"

She held out her slender leg trying to get a reaction out of him.

Aang shrugged unphased. "Uuuuuuh yeah, sure"

Her smile almost broke but she decided to go with plan B.

"Well then…" She pulled her wrappings up past her upper thigh. "Do you see any noticeable tan lines?"

Aang blushed. "Um, no?"

Katara saw Aang's face redden _"Got him."_ "Theeeeeen what about my other leg?"

In one quick movement she pulled up her wrappings like she did the other, and kicked her leg up in the air.

"See any here, Aang?" She said with cat-like charisma.

She ran her fingers up and down her legs, Aang's eyes followed her motions. He blinked and snapped back to reality.

"No, I mean, they both look fine- your legs look…great." His face got even redder.

She wanted to do something to throw it over the top. Then she got it. "Why thank you Aang." She said seductively. "What about on my shoulders?" She reached up and pull her right shoulder strap down to her side and held it there.

Aang's eye widen at this. He just stood there, staring at her bare shoulder.

After a long silence Katara asked "Well?"

All Aang could do was shake his head.

"_I wonder if he's actually feeling attracted to me or just embarrassed? Let's find out." _

"Well that's all then. Unless…" Katara smirked. "You want to check my other shoulder too?" She reached up with her other hand and ran her thumb under her left strap.

Aang felt lightning shoot through his spine (In a good way this time). A million thoughts were buzzing through his mind. _"What should I say? She's just asking a question. But why is she acting like this? Why am I so nervous? Is this okay? Why am I asking that for? Katara is my girlfriend. Why do feel like this is wrong, and why am I so pulled into this?"_

Aang could feel his palms getting sweaty, but her needed to answer Katara.

"Sure." He squeaked.

Katara pulled down the second strap. Her arms were crossed over her chest holding the straps. That, with the sinisterly sweet smile she was giving him, looked like she was posing for a painting.

Aang felt his heart skip a beat. His face tightened up as he started to back up. "Um-well-well I was just on my way…to get aaaaaa massage…so…bye."

Aang turned and started fast walking…the wrong way.

"Building's that way genius." Katara pointed out pulling her straps up.

Aang spun around and kept walking. "I knew that!"

_"Yeah right. Do you know you forgot to answer the __second__ question?" _Katara got a sudden urge to be a little mean. She waited till Aang was almost at the door. "Aang!" She yelled.

Aang turned his head…and ran into the door. He could hear Katara laughing as he fell back.

He jumped up acting unaffected. "Yes Katara?" He said quickly.

"See you later." She winked.

"You too." he said timidly.

He opened the door and closed it behind him. Katara laid there feel content with what she did.

"_Take that Toph. I had him eating out of the palm of my hand."_ Katara giggled at her victory, but felt a different satisfaction. The fact she was practically _stripping_ in front of Aang didn't make her feel embarrassed, but somehow desirable in at naughty sense she was afraid of. She shuttered at this thought but she didn't hate it. She wanted to try again, but this time…for **more**.

"I wonder what he's thinking right now?" She said thinking out loud.

Aang fell against the wall, sweating and mentally exhausted. _"Massage? A cold shower sounds more like it."_

* * *

><p>Well…?<p>

I've never thought about writing like this before so I hope I did a decent job.

I was shooting for sexy and funny. (I'm writing this for the comedy)

Thanks again to setlib by the way.

Next chapter:

Suki can't reach her back, but Sokka can


End file.
